Peddie Together Forever
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: This is part of Peddie one-shot day! Patricia is having another baby. The father is Eddie. They have two kids already. Not great at summaries so please just read if you like Peddie. Also leave a review! Thanks!


Peddie Together Forever

**Hey everyone! I got this one-shot idea from an anonymous on Tumblr. Who else is sad that Peddie broke up? I know I am. I hope you enjoy this one-shot and check out my season three and leave a review! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis because if I did Peddie would still be together!**

**Patricia's POV:**

I am lying next to my husband Eddie Sweet. He is an amazing guy. We went to high school together. We did break up only once. After that we promised we would be a happy couple and never fight. We have two kids. One is girl named Shannon who is two years old and a boy named James who is five years old. I am pregnant with another girl on the way. I can't sleep so I decide to get up and go downstairs. I look at my book shelve and take out the scrapbook that Amber made for Peddie. I open it and smile at all the good memories. I felt someone tap my shoulder and jump. I turn around and it was only Eddie.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said with my hand on my heart. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Sorry babe. What are you doing up?" he questioned.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied. He took a seat next to me. It is 5am.

"You looking at the old times?" he asked.

"Yes. We have been through everything together." I said.

"Yes we have. We will always be together through everything. No matter how hard or rough it is." he stated. I nodded. I felt some water dripping down my leg.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"My water broke." I said breathing in and out. He quickly stood up.

"I am going to get the stuff and the kids." he stated. I nodded. He ran upstairs.

**Eddie's POV: **

Patricia is going into labor. I went to get the suitcase with her things first. I ran and grabbed the keys. I put the suitcase in the trunk and closed it. I texted Fabian to meet us at the hospital. Him and Nina said they will watch the kids for us. They are married with a three year old girl named Sarah after Sarah Frobisher Smythe. I ran back inside to grab Shannon and James.

"Where are we going daddy?" James asked.

"Mommy is ready to have the baby. We have to go to the hospital." I stated.

"We get our new sister now?" he asked.

"Yup." I said. I opened the car and placed them in their car seats and buckled them up. I ran back inside to get Patricia. I helped her up and we headed out of the house. I closed the house door and locked it. I then helped her in the car. I buckled her seatbelt. I then got in the driver's seat and started the car. We then began to head to the hospital. We got there and I parked the car and got out. I then unbuckled Patricia. I grabbed Shannon and James. Patricia got her suitcase and we headed inside. I ran to the desk. Nina, Fabian and Sara were there. I gave the kids to them.

"Thank you." I exclaimed.

"Anytime. Good luck." They said in unison.

"Excuse me my wife is going into labor." I said. She nodded. She called somebody. A nurse came over with a wheel chair. I put her in and we headed up to the room. We then started the procedure. A half hour later our baby girl was born. She is so cute. The nurse cleaned her off and handed her to the Patricia.

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked.

"It's up to Patricia." I stated.

"I picked the last one though." she said.

"It's fine. This one is all you." I said.

"Ok. Um how about Heather Rose?" she asked me.

"Beautiful." I said coming over to her and planted a kiss on Patricia and Heather's forehead. The nurse wrote it down on her clipboard.

"There are some friends outside. Do you want me to bring them in?" she exclaimed/asked.

"Sure." Patricia and I said in unison.

"You did wonderful yacker." I said. She laughed. Everyone from Anubis came in and our other kids. James came over.

"She is so cute. What's her name?" Joy asked.

"Heather Rose." Patricia exclaimed.

"Aw." everyone exclaimed.

"She is my new sister." James exclaimed.

"Yup. Also we want Nina to be the godmother and Fabian to be the godfather." Patricia explained.

"Thanks guys." they said at the same time.

"No problem." Patricia and I said at the same time. They went home an hour ago. Shannon and James went with Nina and Fabian. We Put Heather in her little sort of crib **(A/N: I don't know what that thing is called.) **and Patricia fell asleep.

**Two days later Patricia's POV:**

The nurse told us we can go home today. We got ready and we went downstairs to the lobby and checked out. We put Heather in her car seat and headed home. We arrived and brought her inside. We decided to have dinner. I made pasta. Eddie fed Shannon. Then we ate.

"I am glad we have one big happy family." I said smiling. Eddie leaned over and gave me a passionate kiss. We pulled apart.

"Gross." James huffed. We laughed. I have a wonderful life. We will all be together forever.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Peddie forever! I know the ending was eh but I hoped the rest was great. Please just leave a review. Thanks. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
